


It Comes At Much Too High a Cost

by TVBS



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you know your soulmate as soon as you lay eyes on them, Michael is sick and tired of hearing about it. He just wants to play video games for a living and ignore the whole bullshit.</p><p>Pretty hard to do when you're falling for one of your coworkers and you know he's not your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Will Be Cruel to Who it Entices

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a two-parter.
> 
> It grew as I plotted it.
> 
> It definitely grew when Ray announced his departure from Achievement Hunter.
> 
> Help.

Law of Playing Horror Games With Gavin stated something would be unplugged during the course of the game.

Michael whipped his head around to glare at the cowering man, knowing they had reached a game over screen. "You kicked my monitor cable loose!"

A deep shuddering breath brought Gavin out of his curled up position. "The bloody... _thing_ came out of nowhere!" he told him peevishly as he scooted back towards the desk. Somewhere were his headphones, as usual. Michael looked up at the GoPro and rolled his eyes, moving to slide under the desk and fix this problem. Once a recording. At least once a recording, always.

The audience ate this shit up. They loved watching Gavin act like a scared bitch and Michael yell at him for it. Which was probably why Michael played up the anger a bit more while they were still recording. Made for a better video. He managed to plug the monitor back in, nearly hitting his head on the desk as Gavin yelped. Michael pulled himself up quickly, alarmed, then snorted in laughter at the rather gorish game over screen and the annoyed look on Gavin's face. "You baby."

"It took me by surprise," he insisted. Michael looked back at the screen, then at Gavin, letting disbelief crawl over his face. He could honestly see how that would take someone by surprise, but seriously? That had been way over the top. "Let's just keep playing."

He couldn't help it. Michael let a chuckle enter his voice as he turned back to his computer. "Maybe this time you won't break my stuff." It was supposed to come out admonishing, but... goddamn, sometimes Gavin just wormed his way past annoying to strangely charming. "Okay, so we almost made it that time."

"We can do it this time!" And that was another thing. Fuck, his enthusiasm was infectious. Michael started to grin as he clicked out of the game over screen, turning a little to look at Gavin. "We should just go left this time instead of right."

Probably wouldn't do anything except lead to a dead end, but hey. Sometimes horror games punished the player for going the wrong way by having a monster eat their faces off. "Yeah, let's give that a try." And the beginning again, for the time Michael didn't even want to think about. "So if we go this way, a bitch is going to try to eat our faces off..."

"Did you know," Gavin interrupted, his voice falsely casual to hide how anxious the game was making him, "Geoff and Griffon are throwing a party this weekend? Thursday's the day they met so they're going to have a party."

Of course they were. Michael felt his mood plummeting. Geoff never forced it down their throats, but fuck if he and his wife weren't the picture-perfect couple for Soulmates Monthly. It made him sick. Everyone had always put so much into meeting their soulmate, that nothing compared in their lives until they met them, and fuck that noise. It had ruined at least two perfect good relationships in high school just because they weren't his fucking soulmate. So fucking what? You could only fall in love with your soul's mate? That was stupid.

Michael almost liked it that he hadn't found his soulmate. He wasn't looking either. Fuck that.

So when another wrong turn killed him again, and Gavin nearly kicked him in terror as he pushed himself away from the desk, he felt almost vindicated in how vicious he was when he yelled at the Brit.

* * *

"Sounds like you should just ask him out already."

A soldier crumpled to the ground as Michael fired off a shot. "Where the hell did you get that from?" he snapped into his headset, eyes snapping to the red dots on the screen and wishing he still had some grenades left. "Gavin's a fucking pest and idiot. Why the hell would I want to ask that out?"

A soldier he hadn't seen ragdolled by him as his partner crept up beside him. "Because I'm getting tired of this drama. Seriously, dude. You've sounded like you've been in love with this dick for the past month or so." His headset went quiet for a moment as his partner pulled himself out of cover to quickly take down three of the enemies, then ducked back in to reload, letting Michael swing out to mow down the other two. "Just stop fucking around and ask him out."

Irritated, Michael started down the corridor, only to start being shot at and needing to duck back into cover. "I'm not in love with him."

"Yeah right. Grenade."

The screen shook for a moment as the grenade went off. "I don't fall in love with every dude I lay eyes on, much less British dumbasses."

"Doesn't change the fact you're still in love with him." His partner took out one more enemy as Michael turned around, taking out two that had come to inspect the explosion, ending the stage. "Besides, sounds like he's pretty in to you too. If I had a girl that interested in me, I'd totally ask her out."

"You're also pretty desperate for a date right about now." Michael readjusted his headset as he waited for the ranking to be tallied, not surprised who he saw on top. "Let's stop talking about this, Ray. I'm not looking for a date right now. Either a girl or a dude."

"Fine, fine," came the easy response. "Hey, so, I got a response."

Michael raised an eyebrow at that, a grin starting to cross his face. "Really? Dude, that's great! That is great, right?"

Ray snorted at that. "Considering you guys really want me on and I'd be able to quit this shit job? I'd say it's pretty great. Only problem is I'd have to move. But hey, I'd be doing something I actually like, and not dealing with idiot customers all the time."

The idea of Ray joining Achievement Hunter made Michael grin stupidly as he chose the next stage. Ray was an awesome person, could play video games like a god, and generally would fit in perfectly. It was a win-win situation. He wanted Ray to take the offer so badly it almost hurt. He had never met him yet, and he really wanted to. It'd be nice to finally meet someone this awesome. "I'd do it. Austin's pretty great, and like you said, you'd be doing something you like."

"I'm still thinking about it." He could hear Ray shifting over his headset. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

He wasn't in love with Gavin. He wasn't looking at Gavin, grinning at him stupidly because he was in love with him.

Because goddamn it, he's supposed to be infuriating when he does stupid shit like that in Minecraft Let's Plays. Michael turned back to his screen, a smile still playing on his lips. Goddamn, Ray was right, wasn't he. He really wanted to ask Gavin out. Didn't mean he had fallen in love with the idiot, though. He just... wanted to go out for drinks with him. Alone. Just the two of them. That would be nice.

He didn't really even know if Gavin wanted to do the same. Ray said it sounded like Gavin wanted to, but hell. Ray never met Gavin. As far as Michael knew, he was straight as hell and didn't want to even think about dating a guy. Or was bisexual too but had no interest in Michael. He knew Gavin had interest in women (his response to Meg Turney had been the best thing ever. Did not blame him one bit, though. She was fucking hot), but he had no idea about his feelings on guys. Michael let out a well timed annoyed grunt at his thoughts as his pixelated character burst into gubbins. Though, if Gavin was interested, no way anything would happen unless Michael acted first. Idiot couldn't do anything unless he was drop-dead drunk, and even then it was a toss up to try and figure out what the fuck it was he had just said.

So it was up to him to actually ask the idiot out. Well, what was the worst that could happen? Gavin ended up being a raging homophobe and ended up being an asshole to him until Geoff had to have a long talk with both of them about keeping that shit out of the office?

That was an actual possibility.

Fuck it, though. He needed to do something about it. Even if that possibility came to play, at least he asked (and he could shut Ray up). As the recording came to an end, Michael stretched, trying to bolster his courage. All he had to do was turn and ask Gavin if he wanted to go for drinks. That was all. "Hey, Gavino, do you want to go out for drinks tonight?"

"Tonight? Innit Geoff and Griffon's party tonight?" Gavin looked at him, confused, and Michael cursed mentally. Of course it would be the schmoopiest of events tonight. Fucking soulmates. They ruined everything.

"Oh yeah." Michael let out a false laugh, turning back to his station. "Thought it was tomorrow."

Gavin just stared at him curiously, then shrugged. "You'll be there, yeah?"

"Of course! Geoff has the best parties. Especially when he barbecues." That, at least, was true. And at least he could get really drunk and try to forget about the idea of doing any kind of dating with this idiot. "I'll see you there."

It might have just been his imagination, but he swore he could feel Gavin beaming at him.

* * *

Something was going to happen tonight, Michael could just feel it. Excitement ran through his veins, racing again the alcohol in his blood. He had to at Geoff's party tonight, because something really good was going to happen. He took another drink, looking around. Fuck, if only he could figure it out. If only he could-

Gavin. There he was. And off his ass drunk. Michael grinned as he made his way through the crowd over to him. He had to share this excitement with someone. Gavin was trying to dance so hard, but given just how drunk he was, it looked like he was spazzing out. With a chuckle, Michael lifted his cup as he danced up on Gavin, his hips invading his space slightly. "You look like a moron," he shouted over the music as Gavin tilted his head to look over his shoulder.

It just made Gavin laugh. "S'why I have you, my boi," he slurred, tilting his own hips back towards him. They didn't touch, not yet, but it was closer than Michal had wanted. He slipped around to Gavin's front, watching as the smile on his face grew wider. "You look absolutely smashed."

"You do too." Michael's movements slowed as he leaned in a bit, alcohol and anticipation spurring it. "This party is fucking awesome!"

Gavin unconsciously reacted, his body swaying in as well. His face lost a bit of its humor as he looked at Michael, then it hit back in full force as he pulled back slightly. "It really is."

Was Gavin about to...? A thrill laced across his skin as Michael tilted his face in, his heart pounding as Gavin reacted to it without thinking. He was. Fuck, he had worried about nothing. Ray was right, Gavin was interested- Fuck it. Michael wrapped his arm around Gavin's neck, pulling him close for a kiss. Christ, it felt good to do. Even if Gavin wasn't responding to it, it still felt good to finally get it done. Excitement ran through him as pulled back, eyes locked with Gavin's. He knew the Brit was interested. He knew this would work. He knew-

"But you're not my soulmate."

That the idiot put all his romantic belief in fucking soulmates. A cloud of anger slammed into Michael as he let his arm drop, stepping back. "And that means we can't fuck around?" he spat. "Everyone puts so much into soulmates that they won't even acknowledge when they're falling for someone else. Newsflash, I know you're interested in me too. And you're still going to quote at me that you're going to wait around for someone you might even never meet? You're a fucking idiot." With that, he dropped his cup onto the nearest flat surface and left, leaving Gavin sputtering behind him. He would need a cab to get home with how much he drank, but that was just fine. Fuck this. He wasn't going to stay around after this.

Something told him no, stay. He needed to stay.

But fuck that.

* * *

Monday, at least, he could ignore Gavin. What had he been thinking? Most people put too much thought into that fucking soulmate bullshit. They were told about it from a young age, raised to believe nothing else compared... of course fucking Gavin would believe the whole soulmate shit. Michael drummed his fingers on the desk as he looked at his work, feeling edgy. He was just waiting for Gavin to say something, he knew it. He just knew Gavin was going to make an excuse what happened on Friday.

Though not yet. Gavin kept working himself, occasionally looking over at him before going back to his own screen. That was fine by him. He didn't want to hear any excuses.

"Hey, Michael, if you could take a later lunch? You fucked off during the party that you missed meeting someone," Geoff called over to him. Seriously, what the hell, they were going to introduce him to someone during a party? Michael grunted in response, noting out of the corner of his eye that Gavin had turned to him.

And now it looked like the coward was finally going to try to say something. Or maybe not, he just turned back around to his computer, rubbing his knees. Jesus Christ. Michael rubbed his forehead with his thumb, trying not to get too angry at Gavin. He needed to save that for his Rage Quit recording later. Then he could unload on him.

"My last partner broke up with me because we weren't soulmates."

The quiet words almost went unnoticed. But... Michael looked at Gavin out of the corner of his eye, watching him fidget. "Really? You're going spill everything now?"

"I just- wanted to let you know that wasn't what I meant." Gavin reached out for his mouse. "Geoff was going to kick my arse if I didn't say anything by the end of the day anyway. I didn't want you to break up with me just because you found your soulmate later."

"Well, not even starting it because of that bullshit is a good way," Michael grumbled. "Look, I don't even fucking care what your excuse is. Just shut the fuck up."

"What if I want to start it?"

That did make Michael look at him, surprised. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Ask him out during lunch, work now," Geoff interrupted. "And while I'm glad Gavin's not going to be moping like a bitch anymore, both of you need to get your asses back to work." With those words, he pulled out his phone and left, his face a mask of concentration.

Michael rubbed his forehead, eyes slanted over to Gavin, taking in his red face and ears as the Brit worked. He had to be fucking with him. No way he was serious. Michael looked back at his own work, not quite seeing it. What the hell?

Nervousness still ran through him, though. Something was going to happen. He didn't know what, but it was going to be something big. Michael absently clicked on something, then stood. He wasn't going to be able to work like this. Bathroom break time. He strode out of the room, leaving Gavin to look after him in confusion. Let him, he was the one saying shit like that he didn't mean.

Fuck. What if he did mean it? What if he really did mean he wanted to give it a try? He might be just as tired of the soulmate bullshit as he was. Michael finished up in the bathroom and started washing in hands, taking a long breath as he dunked his hands under the stream of water and looked up into the mirror. How likely would that be? He turned off the faucet and dried his hands, starting back to the office. 

Anticipation started to wind under his skin, telling him it was about to happen. Michael's heart beat a fast rhythm against his chest as he absolutely knew his life was about to change. Maybe _he_ should be the one to ask Gavin out instead, take that chance. Gavin sure as hell would fuck out of it. Maybe-

A new head sat on the other desk next to Michael's, setting the computer up. He couldn't see him very well around Geoff, but he could see brown skin, glasses, and a beard. Gavin was already in this new person's face, being a pest and introducing himself in the most annoying way possible. The new person turned, smiling up at Gavin and _fuck_.

Fuck fuck _fuck._

"Hey, thought you fucked off again." Geoff waved him over, and took a step back. "So I guess you two already know each other, but just so you actually know who he is outside a voice in your headset, meet Ray Narvaez Jr. Kid's going to working with us now.

Ray turned so he could look at Michael fully, and he had the same stomach-bottoming out look that Michael knew he had.

Ray was Michael's fucking _soulmate._


	2. And It Has Ripped At the Seam

First thing's first:

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

The look mirrored on Ray's face as it hit both of them. Soulmates. They were fucking _soulmates._

And other than the fact that Gavin was _right fucking there_... the thing was, Michael knew Ray didn't like guys. It came up before. Ray was strictly into girls, as far as a virgin could be. He didn't give two shits that his friend ( _soulmate_ , Christ) was bisexual, but the only dick in his hand was his own. So something like this... _shit_. Michael opened his mouth to say something, not sure what it would be. He could see Gavin and Geoff looking at him expectantly, but what the hell could he ever say to any of that-?

"Boi, are you okay?" Gavin looked at him with worry, his words giving him a sorely needed out.

"Just started feeling sick." Ray didn't believe it - holy _fuck_ , this soulmate shit would be annoying if he knew when Ray knew when he was lying - but he just needed out of there. "Hey, uh... welcome. I have to go, so-"

Geoff cleared his throat pointedly. "Unless you forgot, your boss is over here and gets to say when you leave."

"And if my boss wants me to suddenly and violently puke on everything, he's welcome to it," Michael retorted.

Ray rolled his eyes behind Geoff's back at that, looking unimpressed as he pulled out his phone. Geoff rubbed his mustache and looked away as Michael's phone buzzed with a text notification. "You going to be okay to drive home?" he finally asked, voice gentled to a gruff fatherly tone.

"Who are you going to get to drive my car?" Jack and his soulmate Caiti (fucking _soulmates_ ) weren't even in Texas right now. Ryan wasn't in the office today. Gavin and Ray... "Gavin doesn't even have his license, and Ray... I'm pretty certain he doesn't either."

"Nope," came the far too casual response.

Michael made a small "you see" gesture. "I'll be fine. Just gonna make it home and spend some time with the ol' porcelain god tonight."

"Fine." Geoff ruffled a hand through Michael's hair. "Drive careful. Shouty New Jersey assholes don't grow on trees."

"Yeah, yeah." Michael ducked away from the rough touch, only to be stopped by Gavin. "What is it?"

"You sure you'll be okay, boi?" Gavin stared at him intently, not quite touching him yet. "Came down with it rather quickly, yeah?"

Michael just nodded a little. "Yeah. Probably just... breakfast or something," he finished lamely as his phone buzzed again. "Gav, I... later, okay? When I feel better."

Gavin nodded at that, his eyes sliding over to Ray. Michael knew Gavin wasn't a complete idiot, even if he sometimes acted like it, and if he even suspected that the two of them were soulmates- okay, now he felt sick. He didn't want to screw up this chance to have possibly hot sex with Gavin because of this- wouldn't this be cheating? Michael babbled something to the group and left, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his neck.

Everyone said no other relationship compared to the one you had with your soulmate. But... when Michael saw Ray, he felt nothing like that for him. And still wanting Gavin- wouldn't that be cheating on Ray, since that was the kind of shit he was supposed to have with him? But- fuck, Ray was _straight._ Did that kind of shit even matter when it came to soulmates? With numb fingers, Michael unlocked his car and slid into the driver's seat, absently turning it on just for the air conditioning. Fuck, he wished he could talk to someone about this, but if he did... well, one, if he talked to Geoff, he had a feeling he'd have a few broken bones from leading Gavin on. Then the chainsaw would start.

So no. Not Geoff.

Jack wasn't even in Texas.

Ryan's soulmate was dead. It had come up once that he knew his had died when he was a child. And that was a truly scary thought, knowing in the exact moment that Ray was dead.

Yeah, no one in Achievement Hunter. Burnie, maybe. Shit. Maybe soulmate forums, but... that made Michael laugh bitterly. Yeah, the amount of bullshit spouted online he'd have to wade through to get to the actual truth. No thanks. Michael fished out his phone, tapping through to the messages Ray sent him.

_Smooooooooth._

_They're going to believe something's up, idiot. We're going to need to talk about this._

Well, Ray wasn't wrong. Michael rubbed his nose, trying to think. What were they going to do?

* * *

"Just be clear, I still don't want to suck your dick."

"That's actually really comforting," Michael retorted, reaching a foot out to poke Ray. He had texted Michael again after work, this time with an address that turned out to be the apartment he had gotten. It had taken no time at all for the two of them to fall into a routine of push and pull, joke and insult. Alone, without Gavin or Geoff looking at them... ah. He almost forgot why he came over. Michael leaned forward, Red Bull in hand. "Which reminds me... how the hell are we going to work with the Gavin situation?"

Ray paused mid-sip, then lowered his own can. "You mean your boyfriend? Shit. I don't know. I mean, the soulmate thing is supposed to be the best relationship we've ever had, right? But you're wanting to suck another guy's dick, I'm not into yours, and I'm actually okay with you going off with Gavin. That's not normal, is it?"

"Maybe we're defective soulmates." Michael smiled a little at his joke as Ray laughed wryly. "But Gavin's going to figure it out. He acts like an idiot, and he usually is one, but sometimes he's incredibly smart. And he's already been fucked over by someone once. If he gets even an idea we're soulmates..."

That pulled a wince from Ray. "Yeah. He seems like a piece of shit, but not someone that deserves that. I'd say break up with him and save him that heartache, but that'd leave you with..."

Michael nodded. "You. Who isn't interested."

"Yeah." Ray took another swig of Red Bull. "We could always tell him and just get it in the open that I'm okay with you dating other dudes."

That was a thought. Michael drummed his fingers against the can, thinking. "Still might get my balls a visit from Griffon Ramsey's chainsaw," he finally said. "But it seems like it'd be the least likely possibility. Shit, you think any other soulmates have this kind of problem?"

"We're defective, remember?" Ray mirrored his earlier movements, poking Michael with his foot. "We get all the special problems." He smiled at Michael, making him feel more at ease. At least they were finally somewhere at the idea of what to do about Gavin. "So grab a controller already and let's play something while we be mature adults and ignore them."

* * *

Ray fit into the group perfectly. The banter between everyone flowed as if it had waited for him, only now completing with his presence. Every time Michael looked over at him, a smile couldn't leave his lips. He felt so proud, so _happy_ his friend - _soulmate_ \- fit in so well with his other coworkers. That his job was that kickass. It was that awesome. Michael took another sip of water, quickly lowering the bottle as he saw a tanned hand come into view.

"Awwww." Gavin's disappointed voice filled the air. " _Mi_ cheal."

"Not this time, you asshole." Michael put the bottle down, feeling a sense of irritation. And somehow, he knew it was Ray's. Holy shit, yes, this soulmate thing was going to be annoying. Yes, he needed to talk to Gavin about the three of them, but now was not the time! "Shouldn't you be working?" When he looked over and saw the puppy dog eyes on Gavin's face, he sighed. Even if he was supposed to be, the fact he wanted to be a little shit won out right now. "Never mind."

"Hey, Gavin." Ray's voice filtered between them, carefully crafting a casual tone. "Can Michael and I talk to you for a second?"

Everything Michael said was true. Gavin wasn't an idiot. He looked between them, his eyes sharp, before looking over at the rest of the office. "Sure," he answered, his voice crafted just as casual. Geoff looked sharply at them at the tone, watching the three of them get up. Gavin waved a hand at him, suddenly looking tired. Michael wanted to assure him right then that it didn't change anything, they just wanted to come clean right then... but it was better that it wasn't out in front of everyone.

There was an empty room nearby. All three of them filed in, Gavin last. "Hey, so," Ray started before he held up a hand.

"You two are less subtle than Jack and Caiti." His voice was weary. "I was just waiting for when you'd tell me. Kinda hoped you wouldn't and I was wrong."

"Hey, it's not like that." Michael protested. "Yeah, Ray and I are soulmates, but-"

Gavin smiled at him, the curve tinged with sadness. "But we're not going to be anything, yeah? I know. Don't worry about it. Least I knew you were interested in me a bit, yeah?" With that, he left, leaving Michael and Ray spluttering his name behind him.

"Gavin. Gavin! Goddamn it, you asshole, get back here!" Michael ran a hand through his hair, looking over at Ray. "This really didn't go the way we thought it would, did it."

"It really didn't."


	3. Thought You Always Said You'd Give It Up

Ray was a freak of a human being and didn't have a single drop of alcohol in his apartment. Seriously, Michael's soulmate didn't drink? What the hell?

So that was why they were now at Michael's, and why multiple beer cans were mixed in with Coke cans. Michael toyed with his latest can, hiccuping slightly as he leaned forward. "On the bright side," he pointed out, gesturing with his occupied hand, "Geoff only threatened to murder us once."

Ray snorted at that, flicking the tab of his Coke can and making it ting. "Yeah, that was really heartwarming. Guy's really protective of Gavin, isn't he?"

"You have no idea." Michael sat back, groaning. "His wife's worse. They love that little shit, and I'm not really sure why." He took another drink, resting his head back against the couch. "Shit. This is going to make things really fucking awkward." He wasn't sure if he was talking about working with Gavin now, or now everyone knowing the two of them were soulmates. Either/or, really. Michael let out another groan, covering his face with his hand, the one holding the beer resting by his side. "Everyone's going to think we're dating now," he finally told Ray, turning his head to look at him.

To that, Ray just shuddered dramatically. "If I were to switch to dudes, I wouldn't go for an angry white boy from Jersey," he teased, curling up slightly as Michael punched his arm. "Nah. Seriously, though, I get what you're saying. It's pretty much what soulmates are, right? Ultimate romantic bullshit."

Michael nodded and took another drink, putting his empty can down. "Going to be hard to explain why the hell we're not interested."

"You ever think that's just a normal soulmate thing?" Ray held up his free hand at Michael's glare. "Hear me out! Seriously, you just randomly meet a person and boom, you're supposed to instantly love them forever and ever, the end? That seems like bullshit to me. Maybe it's supposed to be like this, a kind of 'really get along and you end up falling in love' chick flick stuff. I mean, we can't be the first soulmates where our sexualities don't match up. Think maybe it's a thing that happens?"

That was a valid train of logic that Michael had a little trouble following right away, swimming under the stream of alcohol. "You mean, you're not attracted to guys except for your soulmate?" he hazard a guess as Ray nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. I mean, I wasn't kidding about not going for an angry white boy from Jersey, but maybe it's..." Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up slightly. "I don't know."

Michael thought about that, burping a little. If he was honest, Ray wasn't the kind of guy he went for anyway. But... maybe he did have a point? That it wasn't supposed to be this love at first sight bullshit. "It'd be really weird for us to date."

Ray smiled at him, the curve of his lips forced. "Dude, I know. But hey, it's what we're supposed to be doing, right? And everyone knows we're soulmates now, so it'd be weirder if we didn't." He started to roll his can between his hands, crinkling the aluminum with each pass. "It'd be easier if you were a girl," he commented, laughing a little as Michael punched him again.

"Me? Dude, you'd be wearing the skirts in this relationship."

"As if. I am totally the manliest man in this relationship."

Michael raised an eyebrow at that as Ray drained his Coke, waiting for him to put it on the table. Then, as his fingers left the can, tackled him.

* * *

For all it should have been weird at work, the weirdest thing came that it wasn't. Monday, Geoff dropped all death threats for daring hurt his Brit and got back to work (though he might have still pushing for revenge with the game he gave Michael for Rage Quit). Jack and Ryan teased them, but only in that they were a new "couple." And Gavin...

Michael looked over at Gavin, seeing him pull his feet up into his chair and hook a hand around his ankles. He acted so casual and calm like nothing had happened. Like almost being able to go out with Michael and then finding out the new guy was his soulmate didn't totally disappoint him. He bit back a sigh, feeling Ray's hands on his shoulders in an attempt to leech out some of that irritation. Yeah, that sensing emotions thing was annoying, especially if he wanted to be annoyed right now. "I'm fine, Ray, go away."

"Hey, you know I can-"

"Yeah. I do." Michael tilted his head back, looking up at him. "But it's nothing. And you know I can tell you've been a fucking moron and stayed up all night because you're exhausted and about to crash on the couch again."

That made Ray chuckle, rubbing Michael's shoulder. "What can I say? GTA was too much fun last night."

"Are you two going to kiss and get back to work, or continue to be cute as dicks and make the rest of us vomit sugar?" Geoff cut in, looking over at them. The words made both of them freeze, staring at each other.

They hadn't really... thought about kissing. Dating, maybe, but the thought of what went into dating... Ray's hand felt dead on Michael's shoulder as they stared, trying to decide what to do next. Of course, the logical step was to do what Geoff said. But... Michael snorted, his mind finally saying 'fuck it' at the same time Ray's did, leaning up to meet Ray in a kiss. At first, it was just a dry press of lips. And then it became... a very awkward dry press of lips he wanted over very quickly. It didn't feel right, not at all. This wasn't what he was supposed to be doing with him. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Michael pulled away first, trying not to show the disappointment at that as he settled back into his chair.

Though, Ray didn't quite hide his as he went back to work, and he knew both of them knew how the lackluster the kiss was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gavin staring at him. Great, his dysfunctional soulmate situation was on display to someone he could have been screwing now. Michael tried not to pay attention to Gavin as he went back to work, his ears and cheeks burning red.


	4. This Is The Fate You've Carved On Me

Gavin being in New York for something with Youtube made things around the office both easier and weirder. It wasn't like they weren't used to it - Gavin would leave to go film things for Slo Mo Guys, after all. But this was the first time he had been out of the office since Michael had tried to let him know hey, you're kinda hot and turned around to find his soulmate. But while he didn't have to deal with him now after all that, it was also weird because... he was so used to Gavin. So used to his antics, so used to his idiocy... It felt weird, next to him, to have that kind of silence.

Ray poked him in the side, making him grunt and curl away from the offending finger. "Yo. You want to go get out of the office for a bit?"

The one time he wouldn't curse the whole "soulmates feel your feelings" bullshit. Michael nodded, pushing away from his computer. It was a really good idea, getting away from that silence until he worked out that weird feeling. He shook his hands a little as they left, looking over at Ray. "So, where are we going?"

That made Ray pause. "I don't know, man. Thought you'd come up with something."

"Goddamn it, Ray." He found himself laughing, though. Really, there weren't many places they could go, not without getting in the car and driving off somewhere. And they had already had lunch, so they couldn't make that excuse. Eventually, they found themselves in the break room, Michael nearly sliding out of his chair as they enjoyed the brief purposeful stillness.

"You really miss him, don't you."

Michael grunted, hand half gesturing. "Idiot's made a place for himself," he told Ray. "When he's off doing this kind of shit, it's not the same." When Ray didn't answer, Michael looked over at him, frowning at the thoughtful look that had settled on his face. "Dude, what is your deal? Everyone feels the same. We'll adjust by the end of the day."

Ray shrugged. "Just saying, I don't see Geoff acting like this and he lives with him."

"What are you saying?" Michael straightened up. What the hell was Ray going on about?

"Nothing." Yeah, he was fucking lying. And he knew Michael knew he was lying. "So, tonight, you want to wreck some shit in Destiny?"

So they weren't going to talk about that? Michael ran a hand through his curls, letting out a long breath. "Sure. Maybe we can make a date of it or something like that. Alamo Drafthouse has some pretty fucking good food." And beer, but that was mostly a bonus to him.

"Sounds good to me." On the other hand, Ray didn't exactly look like it sounded good. He looked... uncomfortable at the idea. And yeah, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable of ideas. They hadn't dated yet, but if they were going to try this whole "soulmates don't automatically fall in love" thing, they'd have to date a bit. Which kind of sucked, since he and Ray hit it off as best friends as soon as they started talking. "I guess I'll meet you there?"

"Dude, there are three in town. I'll pick you up and we'll go to the good one." Michael pulled out his phone, hitting the lock button briefly so the time flashed on the screen. "Geoff's probably going to start making closet sex jokes as soon as we get back, you realize."

Ray groaned at that, sliding down in his chair. "Fuck me."

"That's kind of what we're trying to avoid doing at work. Fucking ow, what the shit," he complained, leaning down to rub the shin Ray had kicked.

"Asshole.

"But I'm your soulmate." Michael grinned at him, leaning forward. "What does that say about you?"

Ray groaned again, foot making contact with his other shin. " _Asshole._ "

* * *

In Michael's dating history, it wasn't the most disastrous of dates. But fuck if it didn't try to be.

First off, what right did Ray have to not drive? That meant Michael had to cut himself off after two beers (and come on. The Drafthouse had some great beer and that was before you got to the stuff on tap). And second, it didn't _feel_ like a date at all. When they ordered their food, did they write down everything on the same slip of paper? Nope, separate, so they paid for it separately. Did they try to share any of food when it came? Nope. Hell, did they even touch each other, like cuddle or even hold hands? Hell no. By the end of it, he had forgotten he was even supposed to be out on a date until he looked over at Ray. And judging by the look on Ray's face, he had forgotten that too.

Christ.

So now they were back at Ray's, awkwardly sitting on the couch and staring at the TV. Really, the only thing he could think of to play that had local multiplayer was an old fallback, Halo, but... it was a date. Michael looked down at his Coke can, cursing Ray's desire not to drink and thus the lack of alcohol in the apartment. "So..."

"So..." Ray echoed, thumbing the lip of his can. "This is really not a date, is it."

Michael snorted. "It really isn't. What the fuck, Ray? We're _soulmates_. Shouldn't this shit start coming easily to us?"

Ray threw up his arms, Coke splashing over his hand. "Fuck if I know, Michael! I'm just as lost as you are. Why the fuck _don't_ we act like Jack and Caiti? Yeah, it's pretty obvious we're soulmates but it's also pretty obvious we're not in love. And that's not how this shit works. So what the fuck is going on?"

"You're asking me?" Michael downed the rest of his Coke angrily, slamming the can down. "I've seen Geoff and Griffon and Jack and Caiti acting all schmoopy and soulmatey and it's pissed me off. And now you come around, making me think 'oh, now I get to join those asshole in ruining things for everyone else,' and it ends up ruining things for me because everyone expects certain things out of us that we _aren't_ -"

"And you're still fucking in love with Gavin."

"And I'm still- whoa, hold on." Michael looked at Ray, narrowing his eyes. "When did I ever say I was in love with that idiot?"

"I didn't know my soulmate was an idiot," Ray shot back, making Michael feel a wave of irritation and anger - the anger all his own while the irritation was Ray's. "You're moping over him more than Geoff, you still pay more attention to him than you should, you don't fucking stop talking about him... And I'm not even fucking jealous is the kicker!"

Michael ran his hands through his hair, tugging slightly as he looked at his knees. "We're trying to be real soulmates," he muttered, trying not to grind his teeth. "Trying to date, but it feels more like going out with my best friend. Who is telling me that I'm in love with an idiot. Who is fucking _wrong_ about that." Michael lifted his head to glare at Ray, who glared back.

"I can feel your emotions, you idiot. Even if you didn't have all those "I'm in love" signs, I can feel it."

"Yeah, well, your emotion sensing shit is wrong!" Michael stood up, having had enough. He was not in love with Gavin. He liked him, wanted to fuck him, but wasn't in love with him. "That's it, date's over. This disaster's gone on long enough."

"Fine." Ray stood as well, gesturing to his door. "Get the fuck out of my apartment."

"Fine!"

It was childish, but fuck did it feel good to slam the door behind him as he left.


	5. It's Only Me Infecting Everything You Love

If he could stay mad at Ray, that would be great. Though, little creepy that after two days, Michael found himself unable to stop grinning at something Ray said, and feeling the answering run of giddiness from him. Another stupid soulmate thing. Why the hell do those things even exist? He wanted to be angry at Ray, to hold onto that memory of him saying all those untrue things. Gavin was a fucking idiot and asshole and general piece of shit. He wouldn't fall for someone like that. He'd fall for someone great, like Lindsay or someone like her. But that leeched away, leaving him happy to be in Ray's presence.

Like he didn't have a choice in the matter, he realized uneasily. He didn't have a choice of who was his soulmate, and he didn't have a choice in how he reacted around him. Fuck, why did he even have to have one? Why did this whole bullshit have to exist? Michael had been perfectly fine with not knowing who his soulmate was.

"Let's stop," Geoff finally announced, breaking through Michael's thoughts. When he looked around, he could see everyone else getting up, unaware of how Michael had mentally checked out for a few minutes there.

Well, except for that one Puerto Rican staring at him.

"Don't." Ray closed his mouth as Michael shook his head. "I'm still... okay, fine, you know that'd be bullshit. I'm not, but I do not want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm glad that we got that out in the open," Ray said sarcastically. "Except for the fact that was totally not what I was about to say." He leaned forward as Michael blinked at him, confused. "What I was _going_ to say is that your fly's down."

Michael looked down reflexively, then slugged Ray in the arm when he saw his zipper firmly up around the button. "You asshole."

That just made Ray laugh harder. "I would have thought you'd know I was lying about that! Geez, you're not paying attention much, are you." He slowly stopped laughing, shaking his head. "Nah, what I meant to say is there's a convention I'm going to." He stared steadily at Michael, resting his arms on his thighs. "You wanna come?"

A lot of soulmates went together to events. Though, he had seen the big soulmates around the office not go to the same event. Especially Geoff and Griffon. Shit, they spent a lot of time apart for soulmates. And... well, Michael really didn't want to go. He didn't feel like dealing with a convention crowd that he wasn't invited to right now. "Nah," he told him, surprised that he wasn't surprised when relief crossed Ray's face. "Think I'll stay here. You go have nerd fun."

"Like you have room to talk," Ray shot back, gesturing to the XBox controller in his hand with a grin.

The happiness from the banter infected Michael, making him grin back. "I'm not the one willingly going to a convention."

"Says the man whose big dream is to voice act in a big anime."

"Screw you." Oh hey. "By the way, your fly's down."

"Like I'll fall for-" Ray's eyes bugged out when his fingers reflexively checked, and found the truth. "Fuck!"

Michael couldn't stop laughing as Ray zipped back up, the irony of his earlier statement coming back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

Gavin and Ray gone made for very quiet weekends. Well, at least for a bit, until he got a text from Lindsay.

And then it was full of drunk Rooster Teeth employees. Of which he was one, yes. But goddamn this bar had great drinks. So he could come, drink, socialize, and generally be a loud drunken asshole and have fun. Which he was doing thank you very much. He laughed at something Geoff said (which he couldn't really remember, but it was funny, so whatever, even if Geoff flinched a bit and nodded to someone), taking another sip of beer. Fuck, this was fun. Why wasn't he doing this more?

"That's enough for you-!" Whoa, why was the cup being taken from his hand? He turned, swaying slightly at the motion, to see Griffon holding the cup.

"Griffon, what the fuck?" Okay, he might have said that a little too loud, but seriously? She just took booze from him. She of all people should know better!

"Uh uh." The cup passed to Lindsay (oh great, she was in on it too), and Griffon turned to him, her own eyes sleepy and glazed from the bourbon in her system. "I think it's time for you to go home."

What right did she have to say something like that? "Really? Just because I'm a little drunk? You're just as drunk as I am!"

"I haven't been downing beer like it's water," she shot back.

"Well, what right do you have to cut me off? You and Geoff drink far more than I ever could!"

A hand came down on Michael's head, firm and almost fatherly. "Yeah, but we don't look like we're drinking away troubles when we do it," came Geoff's mild reply. "Which, hey, I get it. I've seen people dealing with their soulmate being out of town for the first time."

"Then you know I'm not a kid, much less yours, and I don't need babysitting," he growled.

Griffon snorted at that. "Geoff, pour him into a cab, would you? If he tries to take that swing I know he's thinking about doing, he's going to fall on his face as soon as his arm moves."

Michael bristled at that. She was one to talk. She and Geoff had been poured into plenty of oh hey the ground was moving. Michael's head spun as Geoff marched him out, carefully keeping him upright. Okay, so maybe she had a point about the falling on his face. But she didn't have the right to cut him off. She wasn't his mother. He was a big boy and could make his own decisions. Except the world was tilting and he was a little nauseous. Yeah. But he was still an adult.

"What the hell got into you?" Wow, Geoff's voice was louder outside. Michael flinched a little at that as he settled him onto a bench, not yet hailing a cab.

"Nothing," he mumbled, staring out onto the street.

"Nothing my ass. You've been pissy as dicks lately and it's not just about Ray going out of town."

Yeah, it was about his wanting to bone Gavin and the whole thing with Ray not being attracted to him and him not being attracted to Ray and the fact this shit wasn't how soulmates worked and he was saying this aloud wasn't he.

"You are." Goddamn, drunk Michael, shut your mouth. Geoff carefully sat down next to him, rubbing his mouth. "Didn't know you and Ray didn't want to fuck each other."

"More than that." He picked at his jeans, trying to will himself into shutting up. "We tried a date."

"And it felt wrong." Michael's head snapped over to him, then he closed his eyes tightly as everything tilted around him. Fuck. "Yeah, I know that feeling. That why you're drinking so much tonight?"

"I don't know." He pressed his hands against his eyes, trying to make the world stop spinning. "I don't fucking know. I hate how this soulmate thing works."

Geoff clasped him on the shoulder, squeezing gently. "Hey. Don't worry about it. And the whole thing about Gavin- I'll talk to him when he gets back. You go home and get some rest. And try not to puke."

Michael mumbled something as Geoff stood up to hail a cab, his hands still over his eyes. He shouldn't have taken Lindsay up on the offer. This was a mistake. Such a mistake.

* * *

No, really, the multi-day hangover said it was a really big mistake.

Michael curled up around his coffee, glaring at the clock. No matter how much he willed it, another minute went by, inching closer to the last possible minute he'd have to take a shower and get ready. His head pounded, making him try even harder to slow or even stop time. Not dealing with this today. Still hungover. And that was not a valid excuse in the Achievement Hunter office.

Another minute. Fuck, he had to finish his coffee and get ready. Reluctantly, Michael drained his cup and rinsed it out, staring down into the sink. Why did he have to go into work today? It was just... he rolled his shoulders, taking a deep breath. No, he had to face it like a man. Besides, Ray would be back today and that stupid soulmate shit would make him feel better. Who the fuck knew, maybe it had magical hangover curing powers too.

Once showered and clothed, Michael went to put on his shoes, then stopped as he heard an unwelcome noise in Austin: The pitter-patter of rain. He started to swear, knowing what that meant. Texans seemed to freak the fuck out when a single drop of moisture hit the street, but full on raining? Shit, he would be lucky if there was just one accident. With a deep breath, he finished tying his laces and grabbed his keys, ready to take on the idiocy that was Austin traffic and the I-35 Parking Lot.

And as soon as he saw the entrance ramp, yes, there was an accident. Texas. And everyone was rubbernecking. Of course. Michael tried not to grind his teeth as the windshield wipers worked hard to allow him to see. If he got to work on time, it'd be a miracle.

By the time he got to work, the rain hadn't lightened up (at least it hadn't gotten worse, though), there had been _three fucking accidents fucking hell_ , and Michael was twenty minutes late. Fucking Austin. Fucking _Texas._ He rushed inside as fast as he could, trying not to hit any big puddles as he pulled the door open and threw himself into the freezing office. At least here, he could grab a hoodie and warm up a bit.

"About time you showed up," Geoff told him sarcastically, passing him. "You have at least three big editing projects that needed to be done now. Get on it."

"Aye aye." He sarcastically saluted him, frowning when Geoff only pulled out his phone, texting someone. "Hey, dude, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Geoff didn't look up, thumbs still moving over the screen.

"You usually have something to say about me being a little bitch to you. What's up?"

"Oh." He shook his head. "I have to go pick Gavin up."

Gavin was back. Michael's breath stuttered for a moment before he shrugged. "So what? Wasn't he supposed to grab a cab or something?"

"He did. Idiot driver got in an accident."


	6. Show Me Love 'Til I'm Screaming For More

Uh. Yeah. No. That wasn't funny.

No.

Michael stared at Geoff for a moment, then let out a nervous chuckle. "Man, you worried me for a moment. I thought you said Gavin was in-"

"He was." Geoff casually tucked his phone under his ear, looking over at Michael. "He's fine. From what I can tell, didn't even have to go to the hospital. Still got to pick the moron up." He chuckled, ruffling Michael's hair roughly. "Go edit. It's not- hey, yeah, Griffon?" Geoff suddenly straightened and started walking away, lowering his voice. Michael just stared after him, his fingers tingling a little.

Gavin had been in an accident. Shit. What could he really say to that? It wasn't as if that should have been surprising given the weather, but- shit! Michael rubbed his mouth as he started towards the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff had said that it wasn't that bad, that he didn't have to go to the hospital, but what if that was just to make him not worry? That Gavin could actually be really hurt and Geoff just didn't want to tell him.

Fuck, why was he worrying? It wasn't as if he could actually do anything about it. But still...

Ray looked up as Michael came in, frowning. "I knew it was hell being apart, but seriously, dude," he said, just on this side of joking. He paused his game as Michael didn't respond, resting the controller against his chest. "Hey," he started, his voice all serious, "what's up? I can totally tell something is ripping you up, and it's more than just the fact I was out of touch for the whole weekend."

Michael took a deep breath, then shook his head. There was no reason for him to be worried about Gavin. He'd be fine. "It's nothing. Just something stupid." And not like he and Gavin were together or anything. Gavin had that whole thing about believing the soulmate bullshit. Shit, if he actually knew what it felt like being around one's soulmate, he might stop believing it.

Ray lifted an eyebrow at that, but didn't press. He turned back to his game, and for a moment, Michael almost felt something like guilt ripple from Ray.

But what the fuck could Ray be feeling guilty about?

* * *

Gavin didn't show up the entire day. Great way to set Michael's nerves off.

Fine, Gavin had a good reason. Apparently the idiot had fucking _lied_ to Geoff, and he had to be picked up from the fucking _hospital_ with a broken arm. Which he didn't tell Geoff, but he had told Griffon. Upon hearing that, Geoff fell into Protective Papa Bear mode and dropped that idiot off at home, where his painkiller loopy ass couldn't do any damage. Fucking hell, Gavin. Michael wanted to shake him so badly. Why the hell did he have to lie to Geoff like that?

And to make matters... worse? weirder?... Ray had his head in the fucking clouds all day, so he didn't even pay attention to how pissed Michael was. What good was a soulmate if you couldn't use the whole emotion sensing thing to your advantage?

Shit. It never really pissed him off about how bad they were about the whole soulmate thing, but... right now? He really wanted something he could yell at or hit or just... talk to. He had seen Jack and Caiti just help each other out so naturally, and Griffon could support Geoff when he gave her those eyes... Michael pushed away from his desk with more force than he needed to, causing Ray to look up suddenly. Yeah, now he payed attention. Fuck it, he needed to pee anyway.

Where his trek to the bathroom was interrupted by Geoff. "Hey." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to look casual. "So, you know Gavin's at home, right?"

"Yeah..." Where the hell was Geoff going with this?

"Griffon's talking to him. Which leaves your dumb ass with me. So come with me and shut up."

"Geoff, I really got to piss," Michael groaned. "Can this wait?"

"Depends." Geoff raised an eyebrow at him. "You gonna fuck off as soon as you get out of sight?"

"I might if you make me piss my pants."

Geoff stared at him for a moment, then waved a hand at him. "Fine. Go tinkle. But I am going to talk to you, so don't go far."

"Yay," came the sarcastic response as Michael started off. Great. So now he was going to be sat down by the Papa Bear and talked about something having to do with him and Gavin. Worst part was he had no idea what it could be. Something about how he and Gavin were acting, apparently. That could be anything. As Michael was washing his hands, he tried to think about what that could even be. Shit, could it be about what he had said while drunk? He couldn't remember the exact words, but he knew he had said something about Gavin. Probably about how he wanted to fuck Gavin but he was Ray's soulmate. Shit. Michael turned off the faucet with more force than needed, looking into the mirror. If his boss wanted to have a talk with him about his sex life, he was definitely going to fuck off as soon as the words started coming out of Geoff's mouth.

Well, no more hiding. Michael rolled his shoulders, straightening up. Time to face the music. He started back out, hunting down Geoff. "Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" he asked, only slightly acerbic as he entered the kitchen.

Geoff held up one finger, mid sip. "You have the worst timing," he told him, putting down the water bottle. Which, wow, no beer. Must be important. "Sit your ass down. We have a lot to talk about. Like, say, how you and Ray have been fucking lying to us about you two being lovers."

Michael froze, his ass halfway to meeting the seat. "What do you mean?" he asked, slowly sitting the rest of the way down.

"Exactly what I said. You're an interesting drunk, Michael. By which I mean, holy shit, never get that drunk again. But you said a ton of interesting shit." Geoff leaned forward, regarding him. "You weren't really convincing anyway. Those were some of the most awkward kisses I've ever seen, and I'm counting ones from high school."

Great. "What the hell are you getting at?" Michael snapped, feeling his ears flush red.

"What I'm getting at..." Geoff sat back, taking another sip of water. "... is I get it."

"How can you get it?" Michael glared at him. He had the perfect soulmate. Griffon was... she was, wasn't she? He replayed in his head how smoothly Griffon took the cup from him, and- no, that was because she had read Geoff's emotions, right? Knew what he wanted her to do? Not... that she could guess it was the best idea? Fuck, he couldn't remember exactly how it went, but something about it didn't... match with how Jack and Caiti would act.

Geoff stayed silent, watching the thoughts play across Michael's face before playing with his mustache. "I hate my soulmate." The blithe words shocked through Michael as Geoff shrugged. "She's a sanctimonious bitch, and knowing exactly how she felt about things just made it worse. Couldn't get away from her ass fast enough. We tried the dating thing too, and shit. Someone taught her how to throw a punch because that was one of the worst fights I've ever had with a woman. But made me think... soulmates just means soul's mate, right?" Michael nodded weakly at that, trying to keep up with this. "So why couldn't that just mean they're the 'best' of something? Like for most, the best lover. But best teacher, best enemy... best friend." He gestured at Michael, grinning. "Griffon's was the best teacher she ever had, one she still keeps in touch with because he teaches her something new every time they talk. Doesn't mean we love each other less."

Holy shit. Michael sat back in his chair, trying to process what Geoff was saying. "So... Ray and I... are best soul friends?"

Geoff shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why the hell are you tell me this?"

That made Geoff's eyes grow serious as he set his water bottle aside. "Because that was the drunkest I've ever seen you. Because I can't have you and Gavin both here and having that same 'I love him but soulmates blah blah' bullshit going on. And because goddamn it, one of you be a fucking adult and ask the other out already because I'm too old to be around this high school shit." He held up his hand as Michael started to protest. "You've been mooning over him all day. Don't even fucking start."

Michael shut his mouth, groaning. "So... this is why Griffon's talking to Gavin?"

"I expect one of you to be a fucking adult after work and either text or call the other. And if it doesn't work out to still be adults and be able to work around each other. Am I clear?" Michael gave a weak salute at that, still processing everything, causing Geoff to roll his eyes. "Ha fucking ha. Get back to work."


	7. A Stolen Kiss Has Come Too Late

Geoff's words stayed with him all day. Soulmates didn't have to be romantic. Griffon wasn't his soulmate - and his relationship with his soulmate was one of perfect hatred. It went against everything he knew, everything he had seen with Jack and Caiti. But... it fit so perfectly with what he had with Ray. He and Ray couldn't be lovers and they had tried. So what that meant was Geoff was right. Weirdly enough, Geoff was fucking right. Michael's head spun at the idea. And Griffon was talking to Gavin about it, giving him the same information.

Michael sat back in his seat, letting out a long breath. What else could be true? People having more than one soulmate? More than one and they're different kinds? He dragged his hands down his face, trying to break those thoughts. No, it's not as if they would help right now. He needed to work right now.

Ray let his arms dangle at his sides as he sat back as well, glaring at his screen. "So whatever Geoff said to you made it that I can't concentrate on my work," he casually said to Michael, looking over at him. "What's getting at you so badly that it's distracting me too?"

How to phrase this. Michael took a deep breath, turning to him. "You know how we're the worse soulmates ever?"

That made Ray roll his eyes. "Yeah, I remember."

"Ever think that's because we're supposed to be best friends instead of lovers?"

Ray frowned as he spun his chair to look fully at him, arms still dangling at his side. "The hell does that mean?"

Michael held up a hand. "Geoff told me this. He told me that he and Griffon aren't soulmates."

"Well, yeah." Michael stared at Ray as he shrugged. "It's pretty obvious when you look at them. Totally in love, but they lack that whole... I don't know, soulmateness about them. So what about that?"

How the hell had Ray known? Or was Michael just that unobservant? "They've both met their soulmates."

It was Ray's turn to stare at Michael. "No way."

He nodded. "Yeah. That's what Geoff said. He also said their soulmates were the 'best' at what they were. And we're really good friends. Think we're supposed to be best friends instead? Like our soulmate thing is our 'best' is friendship?"

Ray stared at him a little longer, then started laughing. "Dude. That would make so much sense. It'd make sense why you want to bone another guy, and why I've never felt any reason to bone you." He ran a hand through his hand, looking relieved. "Good. Makes me feel better about meeting a girl over the weekend."

Michael gasped, mock wounded. "You cheated on me?" He grasped at his chest, unable to keep a straight face. "I trusted you!"

Ray grinned back. "Oh fuck you."

"I thought you didn't want to do that." Michael leaned forward slightly, still smiling. "So. She cute?"

"Oh fuck yes. I should introduce you and Tina." Ray paused, looking uncomfortable. "Actually, I really should. She kind of knows about I have a soulmate but it's weird thing, and she's strangely cool about it, but she should really kind of... know it's real. That's you're really a part of my life and that's not going to change."

"Yeah." Michael frowned, realizing what Ray was saying. Even if he hooked up with Gavin, Ray would always be a part of his life. No changing that. Anyone he was with would have to know that. Would have to know that he would have to always be there, even if it was in a best friend way. And that if it came down to "him or me," he would choose Ray over anyone else. He just knew he'd choose his soulmate over anyone else. "I really need to clear up this whole thing with Gavin first."

"Oh yeah." Ray nodded. "I'll let Tina know about it anyway, so we can set up some kind of dinner or something."

Michael nodded. "Cool."

Ray grinned, nodding at him as he turned to go back to work. A flash of annoyance from Ray flickered for a moment, and Michael could have sworn it was aimed more at at himself than at Michael.

* * *

"Griffon tells me she and Geoff aren't soulmates."

Shit, Gavin sounded out of it. Not in pain, so he must be on some of the good stuff. "Shouldn't you be resting, idiot?"

A shuffle. Michael took that time to stretch out on his couch as he waited for Gavin to finish whatever he was doing. He had just gotten finished eating, putting the dishes in the sink and about ready to watch something when Gavin called. And now wanting to talk about this... "Why did she want to tell me that? That they aren't married to their soulmates?"

Oh for- "Maybe because you were being an idiot, Gavin." Michael didn't even try to hide the frustration in his voice. "Ray and I tried to fucking tell you that already. I don't know what else I can tell you. I've tried to make it obvious I want to bang you like a screen door in a hurricane and you just- and I don't know what I can do about it all. And it just- I don't really know what Geoff and Griffon even tried. I mean, it made things better for Ray and I to know we shouldn't even try to date because we're not soulmates like that, but for us? You're a fucking idiot about the whole soulmate thing."

"Boi..."

Michael took a deep breath, starting to feel better now. "Goddamn it, Gavin. Just..."

"I want to shag you too." That made Michael pause as Gavin's quiet voice went on, rambling under painkillers. "I thought you didn't. That because you met your soulmate you wanted to ignore me. That's how it went. Innit? But it's not. So that's cool. I like that. So let's make that cool."

"You almost sound drunk."

Gavin laughed at that, sounding exhausted. "I feel like it. I feel like I'm going to bloody fall asleep any moment. Again."

"Then fucking fall asleep! Jesus. If you remember this in the morning, we'll talk about it properly in the morning." Michael grinned, sitting up as he heard Gavin grunt sleepily. "Yeah, you need sleep. Goodnight, idiot."

The only thing that met him was light snoring.


	8. Don't Let Me Become The One You Love

After all of that, all should be well. Right?

Seriously. Michael assumed that since it's pretty obvious he and Ray weren't romantic soulmates and Gavin knew that, things should start falling into place. Like, how he should be picking up his phone and inviting Gavin over for drinks and games. Get started on building a romantic relationship, like how Ray and Tina were (and holy fuck, Tina was gorgeous). Or at least fucking the man, whichever came first. He did look forward to at least fucking Gavin. That would be fun, and his own hand got dull after a while.

Though... he just _wanted_ to spend time with Gavin. It didn't matter now if he fucked him or just... shit. Hang out or something. Maybe makeout hardcore. Something.

If Ray kept getting angry at work, though, he'd have to knock some sense into him. He never showed it to anyone, but he couldn't hide it from his soulmate. Something was making him feel guilty and angry. And Michael had no idea what. It couldn't be Tina; they were open and honest about that, and everyone's relationship regarding that was fine. Michael liked Tina. He knew Ray was doing some streaming at home when he felt up to it, and that was cool. They all talked about doing after-hours streaming just for the hell of it. Not on any schedule, but for fun. To connect with the fans. Hell, Ray had set up some fan meet-ups lately! He really got into the connecting with fans thing.

Maybe it had to do with all of that? He felt pressured to do that and he felt guilty he couldn't say anything? Fuck, he was going to have to pin Ray down and force him to tell him.

Right now, however, he had Gavin calling him.

"Hey, boi, what's up?" Michael tucked the phone under his ear, one hand drumming on the arm of the couch. He could do this.

On the other end, he could hear Gavin's tired laugh. "Nothing, nothing. Just wanted to call you." He had been slightly out of it thanks to his arm still hurting, and apparently still tired. "We don't get to talk much since the whole soulmate thing. That was dumb of me, yeah?"

Michael just snorted at that. "Classic you," he retorted. "And it's not like you went out and got your arm broken on purpose."

"Mm." There was a rustle, and a soft sigh. "Wish I could be over there right now. Bloody doctor said I should take it easy, though. Stay home, no drinking."

"What?" A laugh worked its way out with the word. "No drinking? That sucks."

"That's what I said." Gavin went silent for a moment, about prompting Michael to speak up before he finally said, "We're a bloody stupid lot."

Michael tilted his head, hand coming up to grab his phone. "Where'd that come from?"

"Just... Geoff and Griffon could have told us this at any time. You could have told me to shut up and listen. I could have shut up and listened." Gavin fell silent again, before a slight laugh came over the phone. "Ray's probably being a smegging idiot too about something. Point it, we're all stupid."

Ray... fuck, he was being stupid, wasn't he. Like how Geoff and Griffon could have said something at any time, he could have asked Ray _at any time_ what the fuck was going on and not to lie because soulmates. "Yeah. We are. Gav, I-"

A massive yawn interrupted him. "Mm, sorry, boi. Must be more tired than I thought."

"Yeah," Michael managed. "Get some sleep. I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Fuck. Michael heard his phone beep in his ear as Gavin disconnected, letting his head hit the back of the couch. How stupid could he have been? Why had he not thought about sitting Ray down and clearing this up earlier? He pulled his phone away so he could look down at the screen, frowning. Calling now... Ray and Tina _were_ still a relatively new couple. And he didn't know if Ray had gotten any yet. So calling now might mean interrupting Ray's First Nookie. But... Before Michael could think about it, his thumb hit Ray's number, calling him. The phone came back up to his ear, ringing.

And ringing.

And going to voicemail.

Well. That answered that.

Kind of pissed him off, but it answered that.

Michael dropped his phone on the table, one hand coming up to rest against his temple. Things should have been a lot easier now, right? He and Gavin should have been banging right about now, and he and Ray should be doing the awesome best friend soulmate thing, and everything should be perfect. So why wasn't it? Fuck.

Then a small thought hit him. Things should be perfect. But they weren't.

And a lot of it was around Ray.

What if Ray didn't want any of this?

Michael looked at his phone now with alarm. If that was true, then maybe Ray had outright ignored him. He didn't want to deal with Michael right now, not the bullshit he was going through.

Shit. He never did wonder how Ray felt about all of Michael's obvious wanting someone else when they knew they were each other's soulmate. He didn't meet Tina until after they figured out they were not that kind of soulmate. So what if everything that had happened... That was why Ray was angry at himself? He wanted to say something to Michael, then guilty that he felt that way.

... shit. Shit, shit, shit. Hopefully it wasn't that. Hopefully it was something minor like he realized he owed Michael money and was guilty he wasn't paying up.

Michael's ringtone cut through the air, startling him as he picked it up. Barely noticing it was Ray, he answered it. "Hey."

"Hey! What's up, dude?"

"Oh. Um..." Shit. How the hell was he going to ask this? "Ah, just wanted to see how you're doing."

The line went quiet as Ray processed this. "You okay?" he finally asked, worried. "You're a little far away for me to be able to tell for sure."

"Shit, can't a guy just wonder how his soulmate's doing in peace?"

"Whoa!" He could just imagine Ray's free hand coming up at that. "Sorry I asked. I'm fine. You called while Tina and I were busy."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Michael grinned a bit, shifting the phone. "Also, congrats on losing that virginity."

"You do know that because I never told you about my sexual exploits doesn't mean I never got any tail, right?"

That just made him grin harder. "Let me have my teasing."

"Asshole." He could tell Ray was grinning too by the tone of his voice. "Is that all?"

Was it? Well, fuck, no, of course not. Michael cleared his throat, running a hand through his curls. "Actually, I have a question."

"I have an answer."

He ignored that. "You've been angry at yourself, then guilty about something. The fuck is that all about?"

Ray went quiet. The silence stretched on for seconds, almost minutes, making Michael think the connection had dropped before Ray sighed. "Michael, you can't tell anyone. Mostly because I still haven't decided yet, but it's looking like it really might happen. I might be leaving Rooster Teeth."


	9. Well It Burned While I Cried

He didn’t know Ray was so funny. Well, Michael knew he had a sense of humor, but not one like this. He started laughing, his hand tightening around his phone. “Yeah... yeah. Good one.” Ray had spent so much time and effort actually _getting hired_ by Rooster Teeth; why would he want to leave them? Laughter caught in his throat as his previous thoughts came back to him - was this all something that Ray had wanted? At all?

”I’m not joking.” The serious note in Ray’s voice finally made his laughter die for good. “Man... listen. I know Rooster Teeth did a lot for me. I know I had some great times with you guys. But...”

”But...?”

Ray exhaled, the noise coming hard over the phone. “It’s not what I want,” he finally said. His next words were drowned out by a sudden loud silence, the horrible knowledge that Michael had _made him_ do this, made him come to Rooster Teeth and be part of Achievement Hunters... He _made him_ come to Texas, to do all of this. To realize his soulmate was here get into a fucked up situation like that. “Hey, hey Michael? You still with me?”

”When were you going to tell me?” he finally croaked out.

”Dude, I’m not even completely sure I’m actually leaving!” There was a hint of laughter in Ray’s voice at that. “Though... uh... soon? I just- it’s just something I have to do, okay? I would have told you way before I told Geoff, I promise.” He went quiet for a moment, then sighed. “I know I went through a lot to get this job. And it was a lot of fun. Great memories, met my soulmate, all that. But, you know-”

”Then why aren’t you keeping it?” The question came out sharper than Michael realized, and the words kept spilling out without his approval. “Why the fuck do you want to leave? Did you ever want this or- fuck, Ray, why the hell did you even take this shit-ass job if you’re just going to leave it!”

A sharp note of annoyance slipped into Ray’s voice as he said, “Because there are other things I want to do more! I don’t owe it to you to stay here. Yeah, it’s great I got the job and I met a lot of great people but I don’t owe anyone being here. And not even you, my soulmate. I don’t owe you a fucking thing.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed, his hand flexing on his phone. “You don’t owe me a thing? Fine. Go run off like a little bitch. That’s really manly.”

”The _fuck_ , Michael?” Ray’s voice grew more annoyed as Michael stood, pacing. He had been so worried about forcing Ray into something he didn’t want, and what actually happened? Ray ended up throwing everything back in his face. “You know what? I don’t have the fucking energy to deal with this right now. Whatever the fuck your problem is, we’ll deal with it on Monday. Otherwise, I’m hanging the fuck up.”

”Sounds good to me.” Without waiting for a reply, Michael pulled his phone off his ear and smashed his thumb against the screen, against the indicator for it to hang up.

And almost instantly regretted it. This was his _soulmate_ he just argued with. Shouldn’t he be supporting him? He wanted to go do something else, shouldn’t he- _fucking hell_. Michael stood suddenly, dropping his phone onto the table and stumbled towards the kitchen. He needed a fucking drink to make the soulmate bond stop messing with his head. He _wanted_ to be angry at Ray. Ray kept this from him, after all. So yeah, good idea to be angry with him. And that whole thing about he “didn’t owe him a thing”? He at least owed him the truth instead of him learning about it through his emotions and pinning him down to force it out of him.

He needed to remain _angry._

* * *

Monday came and went in a drunken haze.

Any other time, Michael would have felt guilty at spending his workday toasted. But right now, as long as he remained under a certain threshold of drunk, he didn’t care. The whole soulmate bullshit had done nothing but fuck him over. It messed up his relationship with Gavin, which was just now having a chance to get to the fucking. It made him be all worried about being a good soulmate when all he needed to be was a good friend. And then on top of all fucking that, Ray had to spit it all in his face.

Speaking of Ray, he ended up avoiding Michael as much as possible. It was impossible not to be able to tell he was angry, even through the alcohol hazing his mind. Michael didn’t care, however. Avoid him. He wanted to be angry. He didn’t want the whole best-friend-soulmate thing to fuck up a good head of anger and make him want to be... understanding or some shit.

Gavin looked over at him, his good hand still on his mouse. He couldn’t take part in any Let’s Plays thanks to the broken arm, but he still could do things on the computer. “Something wrong?” he asked, concern bubbling through every part of him.

”What makes you think that?” Michael shot back. Having alcohol at work had made it easy to get to a certain level of drunk, and it helped he had prepped beforehand. Though he could just see the frowns when people knew he had some beer with his breakfast before driving in- fuck it. He didn’t care what people would say about his incredibly reckless tipsy driving this morning.

His words made Gavin frown. “You’re in a right mood,” he declared. “What’s got your knickers in a bunch?”

”None of your fucking business.” Michael turned on him, mouth opening to say more when a shadow fell over him.

”Having problems?” Geoff asked, a threat of menace filtering through the question. It was obvious: He had gone through this before. And they were supposed to have worked through this. Ray was his best soulmate and Michael and Gavin were supposed to start banging each other. So why were they retreading old ground? A heavy hand came down on Michael’s shoulder. “Can I talk to you?”

A part of Michael wanted to snipe at Geoff, but the part of him that was still intelligent under all that beer turned, looking up at him. “What do you want?”

Geoff instantly frowned. “Come on.”

Ray side-eyed them as they walked past, and Michael could feel curiosity rise up before being wrestled down. So he wasn’t the only one wanting to hold onto his anger. Fucking soulmate bond. Enough of that shit, though. Michael ignored him as he followed Geoff, trying to cultivate his drunken anger as they walked to a quiet office.

And when Geoff closed the door, the disapproval shone through every part of him. “Michael-” he started, cutting off when Michael held up his hand.

”It’s not Gavin,” he said wearily. “It’s just... I don’t want to talk about it.”

”Are we going to talk about how you’re just under the threshold of being drunk all day at work?”

”Talk to Ray about that one,” Michael muttered, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at Geoff, taking a deep breath. “I’m fine. See? Not drunk. I’ll be sober-ish when it’s time to go home.”

”I notice you didn’t say sober.” Geoff rubbed his mouth, suddenly looking much older. “I’m going to talk to Ray. And then we’re going to have a long talk about the etiquette of drinking on the job.”

”The etiquette.” There was fucking etiquette about it. Michael went to go leave when Geoff stopped him, shaking his head. “Dude, what?”

Geoff looked down at him, frowning. “You’re being a mean drunk right about now. Stay here and try to sober up a little bit.” He patted Michael’s shoulder, then, after a moment of hesitation, pulled him into a short hug.

It felt good.

Michael sat down in a nearby chair as Geoff left to talk to Ray, putting his head down. He really shouldn’t have snapped at Gavin. Literally, Gavin did nothing wrong for this particular instance. And he shouldn’t have gotten drunk. But it made it easier for him not to give into the whole soulmate be happy thing. Made it easier to be angry at Ray.

He had just made all the bad decisions since he found out Ray was his soulmate. He just- wanted everything to be right. Not to deal with this anymore.

It took Geoff a while, that much Michael knew. Enough time that Michael started to doze off, and Geoff opening the door took him by surprise. He lifted his head with a start, looking around blearily, then up at Geoff. “Hey. Sorry, I just- I really shouldn’t have-”

Geoff set down a glass and produced a bottle of bourbon, pouring him some. “It’s after work,” he said, giving Michael an idea just how much time had passed. A fuckton. “I’ll drive you home.” He watched a perplexed Michael wrap a hand around the glass, a finger tapping against the bottle. “Ray’s put in his notice. We have to work on when to announce it to the fans.”

Michael looked down at the bourbon, and took a sip. “He didn’t even tell me,” Michael muttered. “I had to feel him be guilty and angry at himself and ask him why. He didn’t-” Without looking at Geoff, Michael took a long sip, rubbing his face with his free hand. “He didn’t tell me. And I want to be angry about this because he should have told me and this is the only way I can stay angry. Fucking... fucking soulmates.”

Geoff didn’t say anything, only watched him drink with a sympathetic look in his eyes.


	10. I'm in Love With My Lust

Ray was gone.

Not leaving, not anymore. His time has finished up and he was gone. Michael stared at his screen, not wanting to look over and see the empty desk. It- he never realized how _quiet_ it was when Ray wasn’t around. How a part of his head that was always aware of him, always aware of his emotions, felt empty. Michael rubbed at his mouth, trying to concentrate and failing miserably.

Ray was _gone_ from Achievement Hunter and there was nothing Michael could do about it.

He needed a drink.

And that was Geoff’s hand holding him down. “You okay there?”

”Yeah.” Ray was gone. Why would he be okay?

Geoff bent down, his voice lowering so the three others in the room couldn’t hear him. “Y’know, it’s pretty difficult being away from your soulmate like that, even if you’re not romantically involved. There’s a reason why Jack and Caiti don’t really spend a lot of time apart, and it was kind of hell when I moved away from my fucking bitchy soulmate, even if she was my best enemy. If you need someone to talk to... you better take it because you need to do your job properly.”

Michael rolled his eyes at that, but covered Geoff’s hand with his own. “I’m fine,” he insisted.

It wasn’t like it wouldn’t be true at some point. He’d be fine. Just... he just needed to get used to Ray not being there, right? Everything would be okay once he got used to that. He felt Geoff squeeze his shoulder, and he tightened his hand in response. It would just take a little while.

Gavin looked over at him when Geoff finally let go of him and went back to his own desk. “You’re still in a right mood,” he told him, _sotto voce_. He licked his lips, as if he was ready to say something else, bouncing his legs slightly.

A wave of irritation washed over Michael, and he knew it was completely irrational. It wasn’t Gavin’s fault this time that he felt like this. So he shouldn’t be taking this out on him. “It’s nothing,” he finally said shortly. He probably should tell Gavin, but... he had a feeling Geoff probably already told him. That seemed to be how things were working around here.

”Michael, none of us can help you if you won’t talk to us.” Gavin’s voice rose slightly as the words poured out of him, making Michael’s eyebrows climb. “I know it has something to do with Ray, but- I don’t know what it is. And I want to help you. I- I don’t want to see you upset about this whole soulmate thing. I was a right mong to react the way I did the first time, and how I did when you first tried to tell me about how you and Ray-” He shook his head, his hands tightening on his legs.

”Maybe I don’t want help!” He knew the Gents were looking over at them now, but Michael couldn’t care. “Just... shut up, Gavin. Shut-”

”Michael.”

That wasn’t Geoff’s voice. Michael looked up at Jack, surprised at the stern tone. He almost _never_ sounded like that. “What?”

”Get over yourself.” Michael bristled at that, but Jack continued on. “You aren’t the only one that has to deal with being away from your soulmate. It hurts when I have to be away from Caiti. Hell, Ryan’s is _dead_. So get over yourself and stop acting like you’re the only one that’s ever hurt from this. Ray’s probably feeling the same.”

”Ray was the one that made this decision!” Fury spilled into his voice as he stood suddenly, his chair nearly knocking over. “He decided he didn’t want to be here!”

”And why the fuck aren’t you supporting what your soulmate wants to do and what makes him happy instead of acting like a spoiled little child?”

That was enough. Michael turned away, grabbing his chair and shoving it towards his desk. “I don’t have to take this shit.”

”Good, because I was about to tell you to go cool off,” Geoff finally said, his voice tightly controlled. “In fact, why don’t you get the fuck out of here for the day?”

It wasn’t a suggestion.

Michael didn’t even acknowledge that, and just wrenched the door open and stormed out. What the fuck did they get off saying he was being a spoiled child? Did they not see the bullshit Ray pulled? Michael fished his keys out as he reached the parking lot, ready to leave when he heard someone calling his name behind him. When he turned, he saw Ryan striding towards him. “What now? Are you going to also tell me I’m being a spoiled brat?”

”Among other things.”

”Then shove it.” Michael unlocked his door, reaching to open it when Ryan stepped forward and pressed the door shut. “What the fuck?!”

”I did say among other things.” Ryan took a deep breath, shaking his head. “I don’t really understand why the fuck you’re trying to do this alone, or why you won’t go talk to Ray, but you’re just making this worse.”

”I don’t need to be lectured at, Ry,” Michael snarled at him, yanking at his door fruitlessly.

”You need some kind of boot up the ass,” Ryan pointed out. “You’ve come into work drunk - Geoff isn’t the only one that’s noticed,” he added at Michael’s surprised look. “He’s the only one that’s said anything. But we’ve all noticed how much this has made you self destruct. And at some point someone had to call you out on this. And I just- just go talk to Ray about this! Talk to someone!” Ryan finally lifting his hand from the door, gesturing in frustration. “If you think we don’t care about you, you’re an idiot.”

”And how do you know talking to Ray will help?” Michael bit out.

”Because if I could have talked to my soulmate when they died, I wouldn’t have spent third grade a mess.” Ryan closed his eyes as if it would banish the memory. “It helps. So go stop being an idiot.”

Michael stared at him for a moment, then yanked his car door open, climbing in and leaving without answering that.

* * *

It was probably a good idea that he wasn’t drunk right now. Not because of what everyone else had said. No, because he needed to be clearheaded for this. Michael stared at the door, taking a deep breath. He needed to be clearheaded so he made sense.

So he could get this out of the way.

He lifted his hand, knocking on the door. When it opened, he nodded at the surprised look on the person’s face. “Hey. Can I come in?”

”Yeah...” And Tina slowly stepped out of the doorway, confused, letting him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm at a crossroads right now. I can either end it at the next chapter or so, or I can introduce Gavin's soulmate and have it go on for more chapters. The second option changes the pairing endgame too, though Michael and Gavin would still end up together in some form.
> 
> What do y'all think?


	11. Love Is All I Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is called "the canon timeline does not exist and I am slotting events in whenever suits my needs."

So. This was uncomfortable. Michael resisted the urge to pace in front of Tina as she curled up on the couch, trying to find the right words as she stared at him. He opened his mouth, then closed it in frustration. She was a great girlfriend for Ray. He liked her. So why was this so hard? He just needed to... talk. Though, now it seemed really stupid to stand in front of Tina-

”You know, dude, you’re allowed to talk. Ray might be angry at you, but I’m not going to keep you from talking to me.”

Michael’s gaze snapped to her. She was right. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t talk to her. He nodded, licking his lips. “I don’t know where to start,” he admitted. “I just... everyone’s been telling me to talk to someone about this whole bullshit.”

An eyebrow lifted. “And you came to talk to your soulmate’s girlfriend?”

”Now that you say it like that, it sounds stupid,” he grumbled. “Yes, I came to talk to my soulmate’s girlfriend. It just- Tina, why did Ray want to leave Achievement Hunter? He’s not there and-”

”And it hurts, right?” She shifted so her feet sat under her, placing her elbows on her knees. “Michael... You know why I’m okay with you and Ray being soulmates but him dating me? It’s because my soulmate’s an asshole.” She gestured a little, her face twisting in frustration. “I think we’re supposed to have the same kind of relationship you and Ray do, but he’s- he thinks because he has a dick and we’re soulmates that it means we have to date and he just wouldn’t stop at it. So I moved away, and when I saw that yeah, there are soulmates that don’t want to date each other... I was okay with it. But it didn’t mean I didn’t spend a lot of time with Ray, telling him how much it hurt to be away from my soulmate. I still want to be friends with my soulmate, to be back there. But until he pulls his head out of his ass, I can’t have anything to do with him.” Tina sighed, her gaze unfocusing slightly. “It hurts a lot,” she told him. “And you’re not the only one that’s told me that the whole leaving thing hurts.”

”Then why did Ray do it if it hurts him too?” Michael demanded.

”Because Ray found out that he liked streaming more. It’s like...” Tina thought for a moment, looking away in frustration. “It’s like that saying, ‘Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you’ll land among the stars.’ He was with the stars with you guys. Really good. But streaming is the moon. It’s the thing he never knew he always wanted to do.”

Michael ran a hand through his curls. “So... he actually liked being at Achievement Hunter.”

”And it hurts him to have to deal with this too. I’m actually pretty glad you’re here, so I can tell you also to get off your ass and go talk.” Michael looked at her, seeing the frustration cross her face. “I know you two actually care about each other and it’s pissing me off that you two won’t talk. He’s hiding it pretty well when he streams, but... it’s pretty obvious when he’s not streaming how he feels. I’m tired of it.”

”You’re not the only one,” Michael said under his breath.

Tina peeled herself off the couch and stood before him, hands on her hips. “I can’t force you to talk to him. But... you need to. You two actually like each other.”

Michael gestured slightly, frustration in the movement. “About what? I can’t think of a single fucking thing to say that isn’t ‘you could have told me first.’”

”Then start with that.”

He looked at her in surprise. “I’ve told him that,” he said. “I asked him when he was going to tell me-”

”Not the same thing.” Tina sighed, looking away. “It’s more a question of him telling you while he was figuring it out so you could support him while he made his decision, right? Instead of him telling you once he did and doing the stupid thing he did, springing it on you after you knew he was feeling... however he was feeling about it? At least that’s how I’d feel about it.”

”Maybe.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck, considering. “I don’t know.”

Tina looked at him for a moment. “How are you feeling now?”

He considered the question, surprised when he said “Better” and meant it. “I mean,” he added, “knowing that it wasn’t a waste that Ray came to work for Achievement Hunter.”

”Yeah, I understand.” She patted his shoulder. “He still wants to come back occasionally, you know. So it’s not like he’s completely gone.”

Michael smiled a little at that. “Still not like he’s there every day.”

”Yeah, I know that feeling.” Tina’s lips curled in a wry smile. “It gets better.”

”Yeah,” Michael echoed. Shit. It really felt shitty talking about this, especially to Ray’s girlfriend. “Hey. You mind not telling Ray I came to talk to you?”

Her eyebrow rose. “Any reason why not?”

”Just want to say this shit to him myself,” he grunted, making Tina nod.

”Gotcha. When he gets dropped back off here, I won’t tell him you came by.”

”Where is he?” Michael looked around, wondering. He expected Ray to have been there, and to have Tina mediate between them while he talked to him. Though, talking to Tina wasn’t... that bad.

”Some of his non-AH friends kidnapped him for the afternoon. I stayed behind to finish some stuff.” She shrugged. “Guess it was a good thing.”

”Guess so.” Michael ran his hands down his face. “I’ll be back to talk to Ray about this shit. And... thanks, Tina.”

”No problem.”

* * *

”Where’s Gavin?” Michael looked up at Ryan’s words, realizing that Geoff had finally come in without the British idiot in tow. “Did something happen?”

To that, Geoff only shrugged. Which meant he was hiding something. Damn it. Michael wasn’t going to be a douche again today to Gavin. He was taking steps to stop letting this bother him so much. Gavin didn’t need to avoid him. Michael turned to Geoff, opening his mouth only to see the older man staring at him.

”Michael, can I talk to you?”

He whined at that, but got up. He really was doing what Geoff said and talking to people. He wasn’t going to be as big a jerk as before. Michael followed Geoff to the same empty room as before (did no one actually use this room?) and took a deep breath. “I went to talk to Ray and ended up talking to Tina,” he started, “and I’m going to go back to talk to-”

”Rooster Teeth hired someone new.”

That made Michael blink. “Hey- what- huh?”

Geoff rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking older. “You might have seen her already. We hired her on from Sourcefed apparently. Meg Turney.”

Michael paused. He remembered how Gavin reacted to the modeling pictures of Meg. She was hot, she really was, but- the fact she worked here now didn’t mean anything, right? “And?”

”I don’t know. When Gavin heard about that, he said he didn’t feel good and had to go home. I’m pretty certain he’s lying, but he whined so much I took him back home. I have no idea what’s going on about that, but Meg means something here and I’m not dealing with more of this bullshit. Go talk to him after work.”

”Yeah, of course.” He’d talk to Ray later. Right now, he wanted to know what was going on with Gavin and Meg. He knew Gavin considered Meg hot, but... that didn’t mean now that Meg worked here that he wanted to date her instead of Michael, did it?

Geoff tousled Michael’s hair. “That’s my boy. Come on, we have stuff to record today.”

* * *

“Come on, Gavin, open the door!” Michael slammed his fist into the door, letting out a long breath. He had come over after work like Geoff had asked, and now Gavin wouldn’t even see him. “I’m not here to yell at you. Geoff’s worried. And he wants me to work this out with you before it fucks over our workspace anymore than our workspace already has been.”

”’m not awake,” Gavin finally muttered.

”I can hear you,” Michael pointed out. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re going to do the whole not talking thing now? You saw how well that worked for me. I don’t think it’ll work better for you.”

”And you don’t want to know what’s going on.” Gavin sounded like he was right by the door now. “Michael, my boi... please, you’re going to hate me once you know.”

”Unless you’ve been drowning kittens, I don’t think I’ll hate you. You haven’t been drowning kittens, have you?”

Gavin laughed brokenly. “No. I- I lied to you when I saw those pictures of Meg Turney. I-” He swallowed, and there was the soft thud of his head hitting the door. “I didn’t think she’d ever come work for us. That she’d ever come to Austin. That it’d ever matter. But, Michael-”

”Yeah,” Michael prodded when Gavin trailed off.

”It happens when you lay eyes on them, even in photographs. She’s my soulmate.”

”Oh. Okay.”


	12. Just Keep Your Eyes On Me

Silence reigned for a moment while Gavin recollected himself. Michael waited for the indignant squawks, surprised when he only heard Gavin sigh. "You're not angry?" came the tentative question, as if he expected fury to rain down on him through the door.

"Dude, you met my soulmate, right? And what's going on between me and Ray?" Michael laughed, leaning against the doorframe. "Come on, open up. This is how this whole shit started: us not talking. So let's talk about you finally meeting your soulmate, the beautiful Meg Turney. You really lucked out there, boi. She's fucking gorgeous!"

Gavin laughed thinly, still not opening the door. "Yeah... she is."

Michael frowned, resting his hand against the door. "Gavvy, is something wrong? This isn't like a problem where you hate her instantly or something, is it? Because that would suck if this is a soulmate situation where she's your best enemy."

"No! No... I don't hate her." Michael could hear Gavin breathing on the other side of the door for a moment before he finally opened it enough to look at Michael. "Please, Michael, my boi, don't push it any further. I- I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier that I knew Meg's my soulmate."

"You didn't think she'd ever come to Austin or work here," he pointed out. "So what's wrong?"

Gavin hesitated, then shook his head. "Michael... she's my _soulmate._ "

A bad feeling started to creep up Michael's back. "And Ray's mine. That hasn't stopped me from having a relationship with you."

"You don't love Ray!" Gavin's eyes went wide at the accusation spilling out of his lips. "I-"

"You better have a really good explanation." That was going a little too far. Yeah, he wasn't attracted to Ray, but he was his _soulmate_. In some way, he did love him. Like, in that best friends way. But Gavin saying that... he had a feeling it was more than just a dig at him and Ray. He had a feeling it had to do with him and Meg. Gavin started to close the door again, and Michael slammed his hand down, forcing it open. "Oh, no you don't. Explain, now."

Gavin whined a bit. "It's nothing, Michael. I didn't mean to say it."

"Then what did you mean to say?"

He hesitated again, looking away. "You're going to hate me."

"I'm going to hate you more if you don't talk, you fucking asshole!"

Gavin finally looked at him, eyes serious. "She's that soulmate. The one everyone talks of. The one everyone waits for. And I feel like a right knob leading you on, knowing who she is and thinking she would never come."

It took Michael a moment, then he straightened as the words made sense. "You asshole."

"Mm." Gavin tried to shut the door again, only for Michael to block it. "Michael!"

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, leaning in dangerously close. "Were you ever going to tell me you had all these romantic feelings for Meg? Or were you going to hide out here in your room the entire time until one of us went away?"

"Michael..."

"Don't 'Micool' me! Fuck, Gavin." Michael slammed his other hand on the doorframe, making Gavin jump. "Fuck how much you've fucked this over with me. How fair is that to Meg? You have a boyfriend that obviously you want to keep and she's your goddamn romantic soulmate. Where the hell do you think you were going to go with that?"

"I don't know!" Gavin ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I don't know, Michael. I wanted... I didn't want to end this. I love you."

"Yeah. Well." Michael finally let the door go, taking a step back. "You fucked that up when you lied to me."

The door hadn't closed when he turned around to leave.

On his way out, Geoff and Griffon waited. "So?" Geoff asked, his hands tucked under his arms. "What's going on? Gavin still have all his limbs?"

Michael just felt... exhausted. He wanted to badly to go home... and forget about all this soulmate bullshit. Just forget about it, about how he still hadn't gone to talk to Ray, about Meg, about how Gavin had lied to him about Meg. "Gavin's alive. An asshole, but alive. I'm going home."

"Michael." Griffon reached out for him, her eyes overflowing with concern. "Is everything okay?"

He looked between the two of them, a tattooed mother and father away from home, and rubbed his face. "We broke up," he mumbled. "And I still haven't talked to Ray. When I went, Tina was the only one there." Griffon's hand on his arm moved to his back, rubbing small circles as he spoke. "This soulmate thing is bullshit. It causes more problems than anything else. Why the fuck does it even exist?"

"Did Gav find his soulmate?" God, Griffon was so smart. Why was she smart? It made things harder.

"Meg."

Geoff let out a soft curse at the name as Griffon frowned. "Is it a problem that it's a girl?"

"No. It's a problem that he fucking lied to me." He shrugged Griffon's hand off. "Look, I'm tired of talking about it right now. I'm going to go home, play some video games, and crash for the night. I'll see you in the morning, Geoff."

"Be sober enough to work."

Strangely, the desire to drink hadn't even crossed his mind.

* * *

There was proof of a loving God. Many would say the soulmate principle, knowing there was someone else out there that was literally the other half of your soul. Some would cite puppies, kittens, and ducklings. Someone in the Rooster Teeth office swore that proof laid in the fact Kahlua and chocolate milk existed.

Michael found no proof as he saw the red mane of Meg Turney sweep by with her coffee, then stop and turn to him. "Hey!" Meg said brightly, coming over to him. "I haven't had the chance to meet you yet. You're Michael, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Whoa, apparently not in a good mood." She smiled at him, handing her cup to him. "Here, it's on me."

Michael stared at her for a moment. "I don't really need another cup of coffee. Look, I need to get back to Achievement Hunter, so-"

"I totally get it." Meg raised her free hand, nodding. "Hey... by the way, cool shirt."

Michael looked down at his Team Nice Dynamite shirt, then back up at her bright grin as she waved and walked off. He knew she had seen it before, and... goddamn it, in so many ways, he just couldn't hate _her_. She was too bubbly to hate. He didn't know if what he felt was kind of liking her after that brief meeting, but as he walked into the office, he found himself smiling a little bit.

And then it all came crashing down when he saw Gavin sitting at his desk.

Well.

Time for another day.

* * *

"Hey. We need to talk."

"After what the fuck you said before? Really?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I've been trying to say it, I just-"

"... fine. I'll listen. What do you want?"

"Gavin and I broke up. Meg's his soulmate."

Ray paused on his end of the phone. "Fuck. Come over."


	13. I'm Not Bulletproof

”Hey, Michael.” Tina smiled at him as she opened the door. “I heard what happened.”

He didn’t know how he should have felt about his soulmate telling his girlfriend what happened. Should he be angry? Or just let it go since yeah, Tina was Ray’s girlfriend and all? “Yeah.”

She looked over her shoulder as there was the sound of a toilet flushing, then back at him. “Ray’s in the bathroom right now. I have my own stream in about ten minutes, so I won’t be out here.” Tina raised her eyebrows at him, trying to convey something. When he looked at her blankly, she sighed. “So you can talk about anything. You can talk about how much you hate me, if you want to. I won’t be here to hear it.”

”I don’t hate you.” Fuck, that sounded stupid. “Sorry, Tina, I’m kind of out of it right now.”

Tina just shrugged. “Go talk to Ray,” she told him as she left.

Michael straightened up as he went to the living room just as Ray came in, holding two Cokes. “Hey, Ray.”

”Hey, man! Here, sit down.” Ray handed him a Coke, sitting down on the couch. “So, are we starting with the ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘Gavin and I broke up and Gavin and a girl are together as soulmates’?”

”I can start with the ‘I’m sorry.’” Michael sat down on the other end, popping the tab but not yet taking a sip. He stared at the can for a moment, putting words together in his head first. “I fucked up,” he finally said. “You wanted to do this and- yeah, I should have supported you. I just didn’t. I was a fucking moron and I’m sorry.”

Ray looked at him for a moment, taking a sip of his own can, then nodded. “I’m sorry too. I was an asshole. Considering I just fucking dropped this on you without letting you know beforehand, I was being an asshole.” He smiled without humor as he looked over at Michael. “Has it been Hell for you too?”

”God yes,” he groaned. It felt so good to finally be back in Ray’s presence. Like it was right to be here, and right now he wasn’t cursing the soulmate bond at all. This was exactly what he had been missing. “How the hell do people do this shit?”

”Dude, I have no fucking clue.” Ray’s smile took on some humor as he leaned back a bit. “It’s great finally seeing you again.”

”Yeah.” Michael smiled back at him, finally taking a sip of Coke. It was more than great to be back with Ray. He could feel his entire being relax. It was like... he finally understood the “mate” part of “soulmate.” His soul felt soothed being around Ray after being away from him for so long. “How’ve things been?”

”Pretty good. Streaming’s going well. How about you? What’s up with Gavin and finding his soulmate?”

And there was the other thing they had to talk about. Michael leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs. “Well, it all starts with the fact he saw pictures of her a while back. Before you came on, actually. And he fucking lied to me about the fact Meg’s his soulmate.”

”Shit.” Ray’s eyes went wide at that. “Why the fuck did he do that?”

”Hell if I know! He has this whole thing about ‘I didn’t think I’d ever meet her,’” Michael told him, affecting a British accent. He leaned back, taking a quick sip. “And then he freaked the fuck out when she actually joined Rooster Teeth.”

”Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you two broke up.” Ray looked at his steadily, trying to understand. “What happened?”

Michael took a deep breath. “It’s not like us.” Fuck, this hurt. “He loves her. It’s that kind of soulmate bond.”

”Oh.” Ray’s eyes went wide at that. “So what, he stopped loving you when he met Meg or something?”

”Fuck if I know!” Remembering that Tina was streaming, Michael lowered his voice. “Fuck if I know. He said he still loves me, but he has a romantic soulmate now. So that doesn’t matter anymore.”

Ray took a long sip of Coke, thinking it over. “I’m sorry,” he finally said. “Didn’t think it was anything like that. Sounds shitty, man.”

”I can’t even hate her,” Michael mumbled, looking down at his own can. “She’s... actually pretty cool. Any other time, I think we’d all be friends and this shit wouldn’t matter.”

”So why don’t you just be friends with her?”

”It’s not me being friends with her!” Michael took an aggressive sip. “That’s not the issue. The problem is the fuckwit Gavin. He didn’t want the relationship with me to end, like he wanted best of both worlds or something.”

Ray frowned. “Really? Like the three of you together? Would that even work?”

Michael put down his can before he gestured. “I don’t know. It shouldn’t. That kind of shit... I’ve never heard about it at all.”

”Me neither,” Ray admitted. “Then again, I’ve never heard about friendship soulmates before us, so who knows what could happen. It doesn’t sound like it would work, though.”

It didn’t. Michael sighed, picking his can back up and taking a sip. He didn’t even know if he wanted to after what Gavin pulled. It really... wasn’t Meg that was the holdup, even. It was Gavin. It was the fact he had lied, and then hid his chicken ass away until Michael had pulled it out of him. Though, if he had just been open about it... would they have even gotten together? And what would have happened when Meg was hired on? Michael took a long drink, quiet as he thought it over. Would he had wanted the three of them together? Would they have tried?

... fuck, did Michael even want to try the three of them together at all? He didn’t hate Meg, actually kind of liked her a lot, but did he want that?

”Hey, you still with me?” Ray poked him with a foot.

”Just thinking.”

”Now that can’t be true. I don’t smell smoke.”

Oh how he had missed that. “Fuck you,” he told Ray, a smile crossing his face.

* * *

The thought couldn’t let him go. Him, Gavin, and Meg? Did that kind of shit work?

Which is why Michael was now surfing soulmate forums. He hated himself for doing this, but it was the only thing he could think of. Somewhere, someone would have had the same idea. Two people having got together before the other found their soulmate, add in soulmate...

Except he couldn’t find it. Which told him it couldn’t work. It was either you had a romantic soulmate and you loved them, or you had a nonromantic one and you had a lover. And the ones where the soulmate wasn’t their lover was rare.

Damn it. He didn’t even know if he wanted to date _Meg._ Or if he even forgave Gavin for what he did. Then again, what Gavin did... Michael kind of understood it. Meg coming to Austin to work at Rooster Teeth was such a big leap that it would never happen. But things seemed to happen to throw soulmates together. Just look at the fact Ray actually got the job at Achievement Hunter.

Michael clicked out of his browser and shut down his computer, going to bed. It was a thought. Just... he didn’t know what he really wanted. It sucked that he and Gavin had broken up, but... were multi-relationship couples where one was a soulmate possible?

Goddamn Ray. Putting that thought in his head.

He’d think about it.


	14. Love Will Have Its Sacrifices

What right did Gavin have to look miserable? Michael ended his recording, frowning. All he had to do was walk a little ways, and his soulmate was right there. He had no fucking right to look as unhappy as he did. Michael had to wait until after work and hope Ray wasn’t streaming or out with someone to be with his soulmate. Not to mention he wasn’t the one thinking about how to bring up possibly making it some kind of threesome but he wasn’t sure if they would all work. Michael liked Meg, yeah, but he wasn’t sure if he liked her like that yet. She was too new.

If anything, Meg fit right in at Rooster Teeth. And Michael got along with her great after he got over the fact she’s his former boyfriend’s soulmate. They thought a lot alike, which was interesting. Maybe why Gavin was interested in him in the first place, Michael thought wryly. He was a lot like his soulmate.

Just... he just wanted to know why he couldn’t have known this from the start. That Meg was Gavin’s soulmate. Kind of would have been nice to know. And now he was watching Gavin get up out of his seat and leave the room, probably looking for Meg. Looking for the comfort only a soulmate can give. Michael took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the want to poke at Ray and joke around with him and just be in his presence. Fucking soulmate bond. Everything would have been a lot better if the entire thing didn’t fucking exist. Then there would have never been that drama when Ray first arrived, there wouldn’t be this bullshit now- none of it would exist.

But of course, life wasn’t that good, and he had to deal with this bullshit.

”Hey, Michael?” He looked up, surprised. What was Meg doing, asking for him? “You doing anything for lunch?”

What the hell did Meg have in mind? “Actually, I need to record something.”

”Oh. What about tomorrow? You free tomorrow?”

”Meg, just come right out and say what you want,” Michael told her irritably.

”She wants you to have a kinky threesome with her and Gavin,” Geoff piped up, reminding them they weren’t alone, making Meg point at Geoff.

”I just need to talk to you. The two of us. Alone. I’ve got a pretty full day outside of lunch, and I figured that was the same for you.”

Michael sighed, resisting the urge to rub his forehead. “Yeah. I’m pretty booked.”

”Dude, just go talk to her now.” Geoff waved a hand at him, not looking away from his screen. “Ten minutes won’t put you behind on your recording schedule. Now if you have that threesome, that will put you behind, so keep that in mind if you find yourself dropping to your knees to suck Gavin’s dick.”

Michael’s middle finger came up as he stood, aimed right at Geoff. He hadn’t had sex at work before and he wasn’t about to now. Instead, he turned to Meg, sweeping a hand. “Okay then. You have ten minutes now?”

”Probably about five, really, which might be enough. If not, we can talk about it more later. Come on.” Meg gestured at him, absently pushing a lock of hair out of her face. He followed her down the halls, to an empty set. “I couldn’t find an empty office,” she explained. “And I looked. Kinda why I wanted to talk during lunch. Sooooo... you know why Gav’s so upset?”

Well. That was not what he expected to hear. “He’s not talking to you about it?”

Meg shrugged. “I’m surprised too. Look, Michael, I know you and Gavin used to date. And that you two broke up when I got here. Just... I want to make him happy, you know? It sucks that I hear about how you two used to date and I know I was the one that screwed that up. I just thought that maybe you two were still close enough that you’d know what’s up.”

”I have no idea.” Well, he had one, but he wasn’t going to take it out on Meg. It wasn’t her fault. She was cool. “Wish I did.”

Meg looked at him for a moment, then sighed. “Can you at least come over tonight? For dinner and Mario Party? Have some fun? Maybe that’ll cheer him up.”

”Mario Party?” Michael raised his eyebrows, then started to grin. “Meg, you have no idea what you just got yourself into. I play to _win_ in Mario Party.”

”Good, because I like to have a little competition,” Meg shot back, grinning. “So, you’re coming over?”

Fuck, he did just pretty much say he was, didn’t he. “Yeah, I guess so.”

”Cool.” Meg checked her watch, then winced. “I have to go. Hey, thanks for agreeing. See you tonight.”

”Yeah, see you tonight.”

* * *

Okay, he was wrong.

Meg was _amazing._

One night of Mario Party turned into two. Then three. Then a regular occurrence as Michael found himself sitting on the floor between Meg and Gavin’s feet, twisting his Wiimote. He stuck his tongue out, trying to get it right when Gavin cheered, winning. “Good going, boi...” Michael started, trailing off as he saw Meg leaning over and kissing Gavin.

It should hurt less, but it was just shitty now that he was seeing the two of them more and more. Reminded him how he and Gavin’s last conversation about their relationship had gone. Michael cleared his throat, and Meg slowly ended the kiss with a smile. “You two done being all romantic up there?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows a bit.

Meg grinned, blushing slightly as Gavin looked away. “‘m sorry, boi,” he muttered.

”For what, kissing your soulmate? It’s not like I don’t know that, dude.”

”Never mind,” Gavin snapped out, starting to turn back to the game.

”No, no, I want to know what’s going on in your head,” Meg said, holding a hand up. “You’ve been trying to pretend that everything’s okay, but I can tell it’s not. Soulmates, remember? So what’s going on? Why are you so upset?”

”I’m just feeling a bit crap. That’s all.”

”And you’re lying.” Meg fixed him with a harsh glare. “You don’t think I can’t tell when you’re lying? Part of the soulmate bond!”

Gavin winced, looking away. “It’s nothing. Okay? It’s nothing.”

”How about you stop trying to ignore this kind of shit and talk to us?” Michael told him, spinning around to face him completely.

”Fine! You want to know? It’s because every time something like this happens I’m reminded of how much I messed up with falling in love with you and lying to you about Meg,” Gavin snapped at Michael. “And then I feel like crap because I have a great soulmate that I love completely even though-” Here, he shut his mouth, starting to get up.

”Hey, whoa.” Meg grabbed his arm, pulling him back down with a concerned look. “I never knew this. Why didn’t you tell me this, Gav?”

”It’s a bit messed up, innit? To still be in love with someone else while having your romantic soulmate right there.”

Meg and Michael looked at each other. Michael just shrugged at her as she took a deep breath. “It’s not a normal thing,” she started, “but really, it’s only messed up if I’m pissed. And I’m not. I feel like shit that I broke you two up, actually.”

Gavin blinked, looking at Michael and Meg. “Really?”

”Yeah. I mean, there was talk around the office about your romance. About Michael and Ray and how it ended up they’re a different kind of soulmate and your love won out in the end... and then I come along and ruin all that. Makes a girl feel like shit.”

”Turney, no, you’re... you’re perfect, you’re not...” Gavin told her, tripping over himself to find the right words.

She reached out, putting a hand over his mouth. “What I’m trying to say is, I like Michael. I like you,” she repeated, looking over at him. “And you know what? I don’t know if the three of us dating will work out, but let’s give it a try. Or at least you two date while we be dumbass soulmates together. Okay?”

”I’ve been thinking about the same thing,” Michael admitted. “Ray kind of put the idea in my head about maybe a three-way thing. I didn’t know if something like that would work.”

”I’ve seen non-soulmate polyamorous relationships,” Meg told him, removing her hand from Gavin’s mouth. “I don’t know how it’ll work with one of the pair being soulmates, but... hey, why not, right?”

”Don’t I get a say in this?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow. At Meg and Michael’s nod, he grinned. “That is exactly the solution I was looking for. But Michael...” He looked over at Michael, frowning. “Do you want to date Meg, or... or are you okay with this?”

”I don’t know about dating Meg. You’re awesome and all, but I’m still debating that one. I’m tempted to give it a shot, though.”

”So that settles it!” Meg slapped her thighs. “We are now a threesome. Yay. So let’s get back to Mario Party and we’ll work on a date schedule later.”

”A date schedule?”

”A date schedule. What, Gav, you didn’t think this wasn’t going to be work, did you?”

Michael shook his head, turning himself back around to face the TV. Well.

That was one way to fix this.

Fuck. The price to come here though... the price of this love was almost too high, coming at the cost of nearly losing Gavin when Ray came around, then nearly losing him to Meg.

But sometimes, he thought as he rested his head against Meg’s leg, love had some sacrifices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow that's the end. Damn. All of you, every last one of you, thank you all so much. Thank you for sticking with it, for reading, for leaving kudos, for commenting... If you did any of that, I love you so much. Thank you.


End file.
